darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
415
Synopsis Teaser : A Seance has been held in the great house of Collinwood , A Seance which has suspended time and space . And sent one girl on an uncertain and frightning Journey back into the past , Back to the year 1795 . There , each of the Collins ancestors resembles a present - day member of the Collins family . But the names and relationships have changed , And Victoria Winters finds herself a stranger in a sea of familiar faces . And on this night , a promised storm threatens Collinwood , And a child who has unknowingly discovered the most terrifying secret she will ever know . Naomi paces around the drawing room nervously. The sound of the front doors is heard opening. It is Millicent. She and Naomi argue over whether or not Vicky is a witch. Naomi apologizes. Millicent assures her that Sarah will be all right. Outside Barnabas searches for Sarah, begging her not to be afraid of him. Suddenly a voice calls out for Sarah. It is the voice of Ben Stokes. Ben asks Barnabas what he is doing here. Barnabas replies that he is looking for Sarah too. Barnabas blames himself for what has happened to Sarah. Ben tells Barnabas to go back to the mausoleum, Ben will continue searching for Sarah. Sarah is hiding behind Jeremiah's tombstone. Barnabas, on his way to the mausoleum, passes by her but does not see her. Ben finds her and tells her that he is glad to see her and that she should tell him what is wrong, but Sarah does not respond. The storm breaks and it starts raining heavily. Back at Collinwood, Naomi notices that it is raining and asks MIllicent how long it has been raining. Millicent says that it has been raining about an hour. Then the front doors burst open, it is Ben carrying Sarah. Ben calls for a doctor. The next day, Sarah lies in bed very ill. Naomi and Millicent discuss Sarah's illness . They confirm that Sarah has pneumonia, Ben comes in and Sarah smiles at him in gratitude for saving her life. Sarah tries unsuccessfully to speak, Millicent has an idea: Sarah can write her thoughts. Millicent leaves and returns with a slate and a piece of chalk, Sarah writes "BARNABAS" on the slate with the piece of chalk. Millicent tells Sarah that Barnabas is away but that he will return. This explanation frightens Sarah. Naomi tells her not to be afraid. Sarah loses consciousness. The sun goes down. Barnabas wakes up and exits the secret room into the tomb. He calls for Ben to bring him news about Sarah. Ben is in Sarah's room watching over Sarah with Naomi and Millicent, Ben and Naomi discuss Sarah's fear of her own brother . Ben finally makes it to the mausoleum and tells Barnabas that Sarah is very ill . Barnabas again blames himself, but Ben says that it is the curse. Barnabas asks Ben to let him see Sarah. Ben protests saying Sarah has not spoken a word since he found her, Barnabas insists saying that he wants his little sister to know that she should not be afraid of him. Ben finally gives in saying that Barnabas will need his help. Barnabas thanks Ben. In Sarah's room, Millicent tells Naomi to go have dinner promising to look after Sarah while Naomi is gone . Naomi leaves and Ben comes in telling Millicent that he will watch over Sarah. Millicent tells him that she has to go write a letter to her lawyers and leaves. Ben tells Sarah that she is going to have another visitor: her brother . Ben lets Barnabas into the room, excuses himself and leaves. Barnabas begs Sarah to forgive him for scaring her and to get better. Sarah finally manages to speak, asking Barnabas to hold her. He does. She tells him that she will always love him and expires. Barnabas mourns the loss of his sister. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae Background information and notes Last appearance of Sharon Smyth as Sarah Collins Continuity and mistakes Category:Dark Shadows episodes